The Bamon Diaries (Sequel)
by Jamilia Author Fair
Summary: The Sequel to How Bamon Came To Be Will Bonnie ever learn the truth?
1. Chapter 1

***I just want to thank all of you for taking out time in your lives to read my story. You all are amazing and I love all of you. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the Sequel!***

Present Bonnie sat next Enzo, who was now use to having her so close, with her head resting on his shoulder. Everyone had met up at The Grille for drinks and a few laughs. Well, not everyone. Enzo wasn't really taking the whole 'Bonnies In Love With Him' thing seriously. He knew she loved Damon. He knew that the love she held for him - though she may not remember - would over come any spell...sooner or later.

Future Bonnie, who's been searching for a way to break the spell, glances over at her younger self and sighed. It's been a month since she left her husband and children to stop Kai from ruining the life she had. She missed them. She missed being in her husband's arms, missed her children waking them up in the morning. She even missed her and her husband's bickering.

"We have to find a way to put an end to this." Says Future Bonnie, turning her gaze onto Damon who was glaring over at Enzo,"I miss my family." She says.

Damon tore his gaze from Enzo, who was silently talking to Present Bonnie, and towards Future Bonnie. In the month that she's been here they've spent a great amount of time together. She told him how much her children adored him and about how much bickering they still did. He couldn't deny the smile that always fought it's way onto his lips whenever she spoke about the future. He was still a part of her life...husband or no husband. He didn't have to worry about her walking out of life because he was surely to become a very important part of it.

"Isn't there something that you can do to break the Damn spell?" He groaned when he heard the sound of Present Bonnies laugh from across the room,"I mean you are a better version of yourself. Shouldn't you be a smarter and better witch?" He hissed.

Future Bonnie bit her tongue at his comment. She knew he was hurting to see Bonnie so close to Enzo and he was just taking out his anger on her. She would give him that one,"That's one thing I don't miss about you." She hissed under her breath before netting his gaze,"You're right, I am a better and smarter version of Present Bonnie but with time comes new restrictions. Kai is a different kind of witch /Warnock...whatever you want to call him. He has the ability to suck the magic out of any and everything that contains it." She says.

Damon turns his body directly towards her, doing his best to ignore Present Bonnie and Enzo,"Go on."

She kissed her teeth at his dam and but continued,"Some how he was able to combine a series of stolen magic and create a potion, a serum, that only he can destroy...in other words - only Kai can put an end to this." She stated.

"Well isn't that just great news." He spat, picking up the bottle of bourbon, he compelled the bartender for, and knocking it back. He was on his fifth bottle tonight and he was still three bottle from being a drunk, erotic vampire. He hated seeing Bonnie with Enzo. Even though Enzo assured him that he doesn't see Bonnie in that way - after pointing out that she is very indeed hott and his type of woman - Damon still became angry whenever he saw them together.

"The only way to get her back is to give her space. Let her see for herself that you're the man for her." Future Bonnie ha said a week after the incident had occurred.

"Yeah, let her see for herself my ass." He growled, throwing the bottle onto the floor causing everyone, including Present Bonnie and Enzo, to glance his way. His gaze met hers and he could have sworn he saw a flicker of pain but if he did it was quickly replaced with confusion and anger.

Despite his attempt to his it, Damon glared at her. Who was she to be angry with Him!? He wasn't the one that didn't remember loving her! He isn't the one who's all over one of his best friends and in love with them! And HE WASN'T THE ONE WHO WAS BREAKING HER HEART! She was! She was the one going on as if what they had - as short lived as it was - meant nothing to her. She was the one that was giving up on them...NOT HIM!

Present Bonnie, noticing him glaring at her younger self walked around the pool table and placed a hand on his arm,"Why don't we get out of here? We could go set fire to that cabin in the woods. You've been looking to do that for a while now." She says, trying to stop him from doing something he WILL regret later.

Damon turned his gaze onto Future Bonnie. Her eyes held something he never thought he'd ever see again. They were filled with so much of it that he -for a second - wondered if they had a future together as husband and wife. God knows he damn sure wished there was a future for them. He wanted to be the one she woke Londonderry morning, the one who made her breakfast, the one who's shoulder she cried on when ever she was hurting and the one she looked forward to seeing everyday. He wanted to be the one that made her smile and laugh. She was the only woman he saw a future with.

"You want to tarnish your good name just to distract me from my girlfriend and my best friend snuggling up together?" He spat but with a side smirk.

Future Bonnie smiled,"My 'good name' has already been tarnished, D. It has been for a while thanks to you...not that I'm complaining." She says

Damon gave her his signature smirk,"Looks like I've rubbed off on you." He says.

Future Bonnie nods,"That much you have." She says before her eyes widened when she realized how that sounded.

Damon raised a brow,"Not like that." She says.

"Enzo!" Present Bonnie screamed with a smile.

Damon glances over them and frowned. He was whispering something in her ear causing her to blush scarlet red,"Let's go." Future Bonnie grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling him with her towards and out the door.

"I wasn't going to do anything irrational. I was just going to RIP Enzos' heart out and feed it to him."

Future Bonnie, whilst still holding his hand, closed her eyes and imagined them standing in front of the cabin in the woods,"How the -"

She smiles,"Like you said, I'm a smarter and better version of Present Bonnie." She says.

Damon lowers his gaze to their hands before meeting hers once again,"You're holding my hand." He says.

She nods,"In know. We do that in the future."

Damon, holding her gaze, moves to stand directly in front of her. As he gazes down into her eyes he noticed that they were brighter than usual or at least they were brighter than Present Bonnies were. His gaze fell onto her lips. Images of his mouth on hers, nibbling on her bottom lip, danced across his eyes. He knew that he shouldn't kiss her, that she was taken - at least she was in the future - but he still couldn't ignore how he felt. She may be the version of Present Bonnie from the future but she was still Bonnie, the woman he loved.

"Damon?" Future Bonnie questioned with a worried expression. Damon had been staring at her for the last five minutes with out uttering a single word.

Lifting his hands he cupped her face and pulled her closer - nose to nose - his eyes closing as he took in her scent,"Bonnie." He whispers softly, his breath fanning her lips like a silk blanket.

Future Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath,"Damon." She warned. She couldn't do this. She couldn't kiss him. She was a married woman.

His eyes flew open just as hers did,"Bonnie, please." He pressed his forehead to hers,"I need this. I need YOU." His lips itched closer to her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Electrifying. Hell, that wasn't the word to describe how the kiss they shared was. His lips had touched hers and in that moment he swore he saw their life together flash before his eyes. He saw a life with Bonnie. He saw a real chance at a life with her. She wasn't meant to be with Enzo but with him.

Future Bonnie, having given into Damon's plea about needing her, combed her fingers through his hair before resting her hands on the back of his neck, gently stroking the hairs that stood up. Her lips moved in sync with her own, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her closer.

What are you doing, Bonnie? A voice in her head screamed at her.

At the sound of the voice in her head, Future Bonnie placed her hands flat against his chest and gently pushed him away, leaving them both panting heavily,"Damon." She says, her forehead resting on his,"I'm married." She says.

Damon nods,"I know." He says softly.

"We - We can't do this. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I'm not going to apologize for kissing you." He stated.

Bonnie shook her head,"Neither am I. Damon, I don't regret kissing you. You're my best friend. You mean more to me than I ever thought was possible." She lifts a hand to cup his cheek,"I love you, Damon. Nothing that you do and or say can or will ever change that." She states.

She watched his eyes widen at her revelation. He hadn't expected that. He understood that he was an important part of her future but he never would have guessed that she loved him. He wondered if she ever regained her memories of loving him.

"Did you - Did you ever retrieve your memories back?" He questioned her.

She knew what he was asking about. He needed answers. "Yes, I did."

"I'm guessing it wasn't enough, that you'd already moved on." He says with a glare tossed at the cabin.

Future Bonnie lifted a hand and forced him to meet her gaze,"I am in love with my husband. I love him far more than I've ever loved any man." She says,"You're my best friend and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. I'll go to hell and back for you, Damon. My husband knows how important you are to me."

He scoffed,"Your husband must be one hell of a guy to put up with me. If my wife cared for another as you say you care for me I'd RIP his heart from his chest and wear it as a medallion."

Future Bonnie smirked,"My husband has grown up a lot since his days here in Mystic Falls. And like I said...the two of you are one in the same."

He had to know who her husband is. He had to. It was killing him not knowing who he would lose her to.

"Who are you married to?"

She shakes her head,"I can't tell you that."

"Can you at least tell me if I like the guy?" He questioned.

She nods,"Not always but you do now, in which I couldn't be more proud of. It took you a while but you finally forgave him for his his past mistakes and for hurting me. You gave him another chance instead of giving up on him." She says caressing his cheek with a smile.

Stefan?

The ONLY person he could see hurting her and him forgiving him was his brother Stefan. Anyone else would have ended up on the side of the road heartless with every bone in their body broken.

"IS it...is it Stefan?" He asked.

She frowned,"I can't tell you that, Damon." She says.

No, not Stefan! I can't lose Her to Stefan!

"Damon - "

"I hate this!" He snarled very loudly,"I hate knowing that I lose you! I hate knowing that I don't make you happy! I hate knowing I wasn't enough!"

He began destroying the cabin, ripping the doors off its hinges, punching holes in the walls, shattering glass. He was destroying everything in his path and Future Bonnie was worried that if he didn't stop he would eventually hurt himself or someone,"I can't believe I lose you to Stefan! I can't believe I lose the love of my life to my BROTHER!" He snarled.

She rushed forward and spit the words out before she could even stop herself,"You don't lose me to Stefan!" She screamed, making him stand still,"You don't lose me to Stefan, Damon." She says in a rush.

"You're NOT in love with Stefan?" He asked, making his way towards me slowly.

I shake my head with a sigh,"No. I am not in love with Stefan. Never have been, never will be. I love you, Damon." She says without thinking.

His eyes widen in shock,"Are - Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She went still. She had to find a way around what she'd just said. She didn't want him assuming anything,"No. When I say that I love you Damon I mean it as in I love you too much to fall in love with your brother." She says,"Plus, Stefan and his girl are perfectly happy. I would never ruin that for him."

Damon groaned,"Stop saying that."

"Saying what?"

"You love me when you don't love me the way I love you, the way I want you to love me." He states.

Future Bonnie sighed before reaching out and taking his hand,"That's never going to happen because I DO love you, Damon."

He met and held her gaze,"Just not the way I love you." He lifts his hands and cups her cheeks,"Bonnie Salvatore. It has a ring to it." He says.

She smiles,"Yeah, it does."

"In the future do we love close by?"

She nods,"You're staying with me actually." She confesses.

He raised a brow,"And the husband?"

"He's perfectly fine with it. In fact he's the one who suggested you move in with me. Something about helping to keep me out of harms way during my first pregnancy." She chuckled.

Damon lowers his forehead onto hers and sighs, his eyes closing in the process,"That husband of yours is a damn lucky guy. I hope he won't be an idiot like I was and let you slip away."

Future Bonnie takes a deep breath,"You're not an idiot, Damon. And, you didn't let me go. I'm right here." She says softly before kissing his cheek and pulling away,"We should head back. We need to find a way to get Kai to lift the spell from my younger self."

"Why don't you just ASK Kai yourself?" Came a voice from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Vie(Guest) Thank you! I really enjoy reading your reviews! You should try joining Wattpad .com which is also a great sight to read Bamon and other stories. Thank you!

Future Bonnie turns around, planting herself in front of Damon, glaring at him,"Kai." She spat.

He smiles,"Bonnie Bennett. What a nice surprise meeting you here in 2015." He says.

"Lift the spell from Present Bonnie." She hissed.

"Why? Aren't you having as much fun as I am?" He questioned.

She took a step in his direction but Damon grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop,"What are you doing, Damon? Let me go."

"I won't risk you getting hurt." He says, his gaze zoomed in on Kai who smiles.

"Isn't this just the cutest thing. Protecting her now as you do in the future." He says,"You really are a protective h-" Bonnie, with the flick of her wrist, sent him flying back into a tree. His body hit the ground with a thud.

"Ugh." He groaned as he slowly got to his feet,"I'm guessing by that hit that he doesn't know EVERYTHING about your husband." He says with a grin.

Future Bonnie glares at him,"Shut up, Kai." She hissed.

"I am also guessing you don't want him to know WHO your husband is, am I right?"

"Kai, I swear to Mr. Cuddles if you say anything or reveal anything I will end you right here and right now." She hissed through clenched teeth.

He looks over at Damon,"Did she tell you that the two of you are close? Like...really close? You tell each other everything. Her three children LOVE and ADORE you. Oh, you were even IN her wedding." He chuckled.

Damon glares at him,"Put an end to the spell or so help me I will show you what your insides look like." He growled.

"Oooooo, I'm shaking. Hahaha." Kai mocked,"You're a lot scarier in the future, Damon my man."

Damon went to charge at him but Future Bonnie wrapped her fingers around his wrist to stop him,"He wants you to try something." She says, her gaze never leaving Kai.

"I see your feelings are still the same even for past Damon." He says.

Damon glances over at her,"What is he talking about, Bonnie?"

She meets his gaze,"Nothing, as always." She turns her gaze back towards an amused Kai.

"Nothing, Bonnie? I don't think Damon being your -"

"Would you PLEASE SHUT UP!" She hissed.

Damon couldn't help but wonder what Kai was going on about. Whatever it was Bonnie didn't want him knowing.

"What aren't you telling me, Bonnie?" He questioned.

Future Bonnie ignores his question,"Remove the spell from Present Bonnie, Kai!"

"Bonnie." Damon calls her name.

"Looks like he wants your attention, BonBon." Kai says with a smile,"Don't worry, I'll wait." He says while leaning up against a tree, folding his arms over his chest.

"What is he going on about? What does Kai know that I don't?"

Future Bonnie slowly turns to the 'younger' version of her husband and sighs. She hated lying to him. In the future, she and Damon ALWAYS told the other the TRUTH NO matter how painful it was. They had an understanding.

Never lie, Be Honest.

As she stood here, the guilt was eating at her but she knew she couldn't reveal too much about their future if she wanted a FUTURE with him to go back home to.

You never made that promise with 'THIS' Damon. And THIS Damon isn't your husband. So, technically...you're not LYING to your husband.

"He knows a lot but that's only because he's from the future. So, there are going to be things that he knows that you don't." She says.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I thought the two of you had a 'No Lie, Be Honest' rule." Kai pointed out.

Future Bonnie glares over at him,"Shut the hell up!"

"It's something else. Something big that you're not telling me or you wouldn't be getting so worked up." Damon states.

Future Bonnie sighed,"Damon, don't do this. You're only going to be disappointed because I can't tell you anything."

"Who -"

"Well, I can see THIS is going to take forever. So, I'm going to go. BonBon, I will see you later." He says before raising his right hand,"Oh, BonBon, stop lying to your husband. It doesn't look good on you." He says with a smirk before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

That bastard! Damn it, Kai!

"Husband?" Damon questioned with wide eyes.

"We should get going. We need to warn them about Kai." Future Bonnie says, turning to walk away.

Damon was suddenly standing before her, eyes wide, "He called me your husband, Bon - ." He doesn't finish his sentence because, Like a tsunami, everything started to piece itself together. Everything she'd ever said to him that gave him hope for a future with her.

 _ **"Neither am I. Damon, I don't regret kissing you. You're my best friend. You mean more to me than I ever thought was possible."**_

 _ **Future Bonnie lifted a hand and forced him to meet her gaze,"I am in love with my husband. I love him far more than I've ever loved any man." She says,"You're my best friend and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. I'll go to hell and back for you, Damon. My husband knows how important you are to me."**_

 _ **Future Bonnie sighed before reaching out and taking his hand,"That's never going to happen because I DO love you, Damon."**_

 _ **He met and held her gaze,"Just not the way I love you." He lifts his hands and cups her cheeks,"Bonnie Salvatore. It has a ring to it." He says.**_

 _ **She smiles,"Yeah, it does."**_

 _ **"In the future do we love close by?"**_

 _ **She nods,"You're staying with me actually." She confesses.**_

 _ **He raised a brow,"And the husband?"**_

 _ **"He's perfectly fine with it. In fact he's the one who suggested you move in with me. Something about helping to keep me out of harms way during my first pregnancy." She chuckled.**_

 _ **Damon lowers his forehead onto hers and sighs, his eyes closing in the process,"That husband of yours is a damn lucky guy. I hope he won't be an idiot like I was and let you slip away."**_

 _ **Future Bonnie takes a deep breath,"You're not an idiot, Damon. And, you didn't let me go. I'm right here."**_

 _ **"You're NOT in love with Stefan?" He asked, making his way towards me slowly.**_

 _ **I shake my head with a sigh,"No. I am not in love with Stefan. Never have been, never will be. I love you, Damon."**_

Damon met her gaze and held it. Kai was telling the truth. In so many words Future Bonnie had told him he was indeed her husband,"...the two of you are one in the same." He quotes her words from earlier.

Future Bonnie swallows the lump in her throat,"Damon. "

"Am I your husband?" He asked.

She took a deep breath,"Damon, I -"

"Bonnie, please, it's a yes or no answer. Am I your husband in the future?" He questioned.

There was no use in lying anymore. He knew the truth. She could see it in his eyes that he knew. So, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Future Bonnie nods,"Yes, Damon, you're my husband." She opens her eyes and meets his gaze,"I'm Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, Damon, you're my husband. I'm Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore."

"Yes, Damon, you're my husband. I'm Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore."

"Yes, Damon, you're my husband. I'm Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore."

"Yes, Damon, you're my husband. I'm Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore."

"Yes, Damon, you're my husband. I'm Mrs. Bonnie Bennett-Salvatore."

Damon couldn't get those words out of his head. They kept repeating like a song that was on constant repeat.

"Damon." Future Bonnie calls to him but He just stands there, his eyes on her but not really LOOKING at her,"Damon, look at me." She placed a comforting hand on his cheek. Damon blinked a few times before he found himself staring directly into her green eyes,"I know that this is a lot to take in but I'm going to need for you NOT to mention THIS to the ot-"

She was silenced by his lips. Damon had her pinned to a tree with not only his body but his lips also. His hands instantly slid down her back, over her ample bottom - not before giving it a rough squeeze - and stopped at her thighs where he quickly lifted her off solid ground and wrapped her legs around his middle. Future Bonnie, despite how badly she REALLY wanted to give in to him, started pushing him away. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't. Damon may be her husband in the future but he was not the Damon she married. If she was going to make love to anyone it would be future Damon not this Damon.

"We can't do this." She says as he nibbled on her neck,"We have to stop."

"Why? I'm your husband, remember?"

Future Bonnie quickly moves around him after she was able to free herself from his grasp,"I married you, Yes, but in the future. I'm married to future Damon...not you, per-se." She says, hoping that made sense to him as it did to her.

Damon raised a brow,"Am I not the same Damon you marry in the future?"

She nods,"Yes but -"

"What? I am still the man you marry." he states.

Future Bonnie sighs,"If that's the case, answer me this question." She says,"If you were to go home and find present Bonnie in bed with Future Damon, see his hands all over her while he was buried deep inside her, How would that sit with you?" She questioned.

A frown itched its way into his face,"It wouldn't. I'd want to rip his face off." he hissed.

"Now do you see my point? I won't step out in my husband not even with the younger version of himself." She says.

Damon groanes,"Fine, but don't expect me to keep my hands to myself. I may be a but different in the future but I know my sexual drive hasn't changed." he says, causing her to smile at him.

"With that I must agree. We can't seem to keep our hands to ourselves." she says.

Damon's famous smirk appeared on his lips,"Judging by what I am standing in front of I can see WHY I can't keep my hands to myself."

Future Bonnie chuckled and placed a hand on his arm,"You should see Future Damon...way hotter than you now." she says before stepping around him and heading towards the mouth of the woods.

"Hey, no one is hotter than Damon Salvatore...not even Future Damon Salvatore." he says catching up with her.

"That is so something Damon would say." She laughed.

"You know all this talk about Future Bonnie and Future Damon is giving me whiplash." he groaned.

Future Bonnie chuckled,"Hang in there, big guy."

Ignoring her comment Damon reaches out and pulls her to a stop,"I take it me being your future husband isn't something you want to be known by anyone else...not even present you."

She nods,"Present Bonnie can't know how much of an impact on our future you will be. If she finds out then she may, because of the potion spell, do everything she can to not allow that to happen." she says,"You may not know how great our life is but I do and I won't have ANYONE, not even Present Me, fucking that up for me." she spat.

Damon smiles,"You really want to stay married to me, don't you? I'm that hott that You can't think of a world without me." he jokes but behind his smile one could see how relieved and yet frantic he was about his future. He was relieved to know that he and Bonnie had a future together but the thought of Bonnie also being the reason of that never happening frightened him. He wanted Bonnie at his side and in his life and he would do whatever he had to in older to make that happen.

"We HAVE to find that Kai kid and MAKE him put an end to that spell." he hissed.

Future Bonnie nods before taking his hand, closing his eyes, and imagining them in the Salvaore Library,"Holy shit, mate, where you come from?" Damon glances over to find Enzo standing behind a table and Present Bonnie fast asleep on the couch,"Thin air. Now, we need to figure out how to out an end to this Damn spell."

"How do we do that?" Matt questioned.

Future Bonnie took a step forward,"We start by finding a witch/warlock by the name of Kai."

"Who the hell is Kai?"Caroline questioned.

Future Bonnie went to speak but she was interrupted by a deep strong voice,"HE is the son of a bitch that put the spell on our Bonnie there." Everyone turned their heads to find arblue eyed, shorter haired Damon standing beside a bewildered Enzo," We need to find him and kill him so that Future Bonnie here can come back home to our time with me." he says with his signiture smirk.

Future Bonnie took a few steps forward,"Damon wha - What are you doing here?" she questioned in panic.

He could see, in her eyes, that she was worried about the kids,"Don't worry, Caroline and Elena have them." he assures her.

She sighs in relief,"Good." she says before smiling at him,"I've missed you." she says openly.

"I've missed you, too, my little snicker doodle." he says with a smile, his nose wrinkling up as her says it.

Future Bonnie glares at him,"Don't EVER call me that."she warned.

He shrugs,"Fine. Whatever you want." He says.

"Wow. I've gotten...soft in the future." says Present Damon.

Future Bonnie chuckled,"Present Damon, meet Future Damon. Future Damon, meet Present Damon." She says with a smile.

"Oh Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, help us! As if ONE Damon Salvatore wasn't enough." Caroline groans while shaking her head.

"Now there's two. Mary help us."


	5. Chapter 5

~F Damon = Future Damon

~P Damon = Present Damon

~F Bonnie = Future Bonnie

~P Bonnie = Present Bonnie

* In all HONESTY, My Bamon Family, I was getting tired of writing Present and Future Bonnie and or Damon. Shake your heads and call me lazy but my THUMBS HURT. Want to know HOW you get updates?! I post them from my PHONE! There! The truth is FINALLY OUT! I am so dedicated to writing for you all that I nearly BREAK my THUMBS to write the following chapters for all of you! (on the verge of tears.) My THUMBS are numbing up from just writing this! Any way, I just wanted to let you all know that...well...that's pretty much it. F and P are meant to be Future and Present.

See Ya! Bye Bamon Lovers! We will conquor THE VAMPIRE DIARIES SOON! Or the WOLRD will come to an end!*

F Damon glances over at P Damon and shakes his head,"It's called growing the hell up. You should try it some time." he says.

P Damon glares at F Damon,"I will but first...go to hell."

F Damon chuckled as his gaze drifted towards F Bonnie,"I won't be upset, at all, if you just decided to kick his ass from here to Nevada. He could surely use it."

F Bonnie smiled,"Maybe another time." she says.

P Damon glares at the two. He understood that they were married but they could at least refrain from flirting in front of him. Rude! "Okay, if the two of you are done flirting, can we get back to the matter at hand? Bonnie is still in love with Mr. British over there. How do we get to Kai?"

F Bonnie and F Damon glare at him,"Shut the hell up, Damon." the spat in unison.

"Okay, that wasn't freaky at all." Alaric stated sarcastically.

P Damon offered a smile,"I'll meet you there." He spat.

F Damon shook his head,"I never realized what a huge dick I was until now." He says with a small smile.

"Welcome to OUR world." Caroline says.

F Damon met her gaze and smiles,"Caroline, it's always great to see your pretty little face." He says, shocking her.

"Really? Since when?" Matt questioned.

Damon meets his gaze,"Matthew Donovan, you are in for one HELL of a surprise." He says with his famous smirk.

"Whats going on?"

Everyone turned around to find P Bonnie sitting up on the couch rubbing at her eyes,"Hey, Bonnie. Are you alright?" Caroline questioned, appearing beside her on the couch.

P Bonnie stretched her arms before turning towards Caroline,"What happened?" She questioned.

"You fell sleep." She states.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour or two." Elena stated.

P Bonnie looks around the room, her eyes landing on P Damon who was staring at F Bonnie. She had noticed why but deep down a part of her didn't like the way he was staring at her. It was like she was the only person in the room.

"Would you stop staring at me - the future me!?" P Bonnie snapped.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you're jealous." F Damon says, coming into her view.

"There are TWO of you?! Lord no!"' she groaned.

'Damn! Damon is hott!' her mind screamed.

"I am NOT jealous. How can I be jealous of myself?" She spat.

F Damon smiled at her,"Are you sure about that? By the look you were just giving your future self I'd call that jealousy." He says.

P Bonnie rolled her eyes,"Why don't you just shut up." She spat before turning her gaze towards Enzo who was standing beside P Damon, smiling at her,"What are you looking at?" She bit.

Enzo raised a brow,"You, gorgeous." he says.

P Bonnie blushed before taking her gaze from him and onto F Damon who was staring at her with a look in his eyes she couldn't, for the life of her, put her finger on.

"What?"

He shook his head and smiled,"Nothing. I'm just - you've always been beautiful. I'm surprised I didn't notice that when I first came into town." He says with a smile.

P Bonnie blushes beneath his gaze,"Are you okay?" She questioned.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned.

"You're complimenting me." She says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

F Damon smiles,"We are very close in the future, Bonnie. We also fell in love with each other at one point in our lives." He pointed out,"You are an important part of my life now. So, get use to it."

P Bonnie looked from him to P Damon then back to F Damon,"How are TWO the same person and yet so different?" She asked, ignoring what he'd just said.

F Damon smiles,"I'm a wiser version of Damon. I was forced to grow up and stop thinking about only myself." He says softly,"If I was going to become the man I know my wife could love, who she knew I could be and who I accepted, then I needed to grip up and be a man." He states seriously, shocking everyone in the room but F Bonnie, Who had a smile on her lips.

"Uh, that was NOT what I was expecting." Caroline says softly.

F Damon smiles over at her,"Even in my time you find it hard to believe that I've changed." He pointed out,"We're close but a part of you still seems to be waiting for the ball to drop and for old Damon to return."

Caroline couldn't help the smile that forced it's way onto her lips,"We're close you say. If that's true...do I get MARRIED and to whom am I married too?" She questioned.

F Damon shook his head,"I can't tell you WHO you're married too but I can say that I like the guy despite some of the shit he's pulled in the past." He says with a smile.

Caroline smiles brightly,"So I get married? That's great."

F Damon let his gaze drift towards the younger version, in vampire years, of his brother,"Stefan, You haven't aged a bit." He says.

Stefan raises a brow,"I'm not suppose to." He says.

F Damon nods,"I know, I just wanted to strike up a bit of conversation." He says.

"You? Striking Up conversation? We're in hell aren't we?" Questioned Tyler.

P Bonnie smacked him upside the head,"Shut up, Tyler." She hissed before turning her attention towards F Bonnie,"We need to talk."

"About?" F Bonnie asked.

"Who I'm - You - WE are married to." She says.


	6. Chapter 6

~I updated/Posted this chapter HOURS ago and I guess it didn't register it on the app/site so I had to Unpublish it and RE Post it...again. So, I apologize for the long over due update. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. ~

Love you all to DEATH! ;-)

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY...LOVE YOU ALL!

F Bonnie glanced at both Future and Present Damon before meeting P Bonnies gaze,"You KNOW I can't tell you that." She say.

P Bonnie sighed,"I understand that but I need to know who I am going to have a future with."

F Bonnie only smiled,"Just know that you're happy. Your husband is an amazing man who can also act like a...child." She says, her gaze purposely drifting towards Stefan.

P Bonnie looked from F Damon to Stefan and gasped,"Really!? That can't be - are you telling me that - Stefan!?" She nearly screamed.

Stefan looked at her before turning to F Bonnie,"Is what she's saying true?" He asked,"Am I her - Are we husband and wife?" He questioned, tightening his hand around Caroline's.

F Bonnie smiles at him before suddenly appearing before him. She lifted a hand to his cheek and gazed into his eyes,"I love you, Stefan Salvatore," She says softly, leaning closer to his face.

Stefan stopped breathing as she leaned in closer,"You - You love me?"

She nods, leaning in closer,"I do." She says before her lips touched his soft skin before pulling away,"I love you, terribly, but not as a lover. More like a brother."

She watched as Stefan let out a breath of relief,"Bonnie, sweetie pie, that wasn't nice." F Damon says with a smile.

F Bonnie glares at him,"Watch it with the nicknames, Damon." She hissed.

F Damon smiled before turning his gaze onto Stefan,"Breathe brother. You weren't blessed with Bonnie here as your wife." He says.

"Then who was?" Caroline asked.

F Damon smiles,"That's for us to know and for all of you to dot dot dot." He says.

"I see THAT much hasn't changed." Caroline says.

P Damon rolled his eyes,"Who Bonnie is or isn't married to isn't any of your business." He says.

Stefan turned to his Present brother and raised a brow,"You know who she's married to, don't you?" He questioned.

That famous Damon Salvatore smirk graced his lips,"Now, What gave you that idea, brother?"

"Stefan's right!" Caroline gasped,"You know!"

F Damon and P Damon shared a glance before turning to look at everyone,"Does it really matter if we do?" They said at once.

"Okay, that wasn't creepy." Tyler says.

F Bonnie shook her head,"Look, who I'm married too doesn't matter, I mean it does, but not right now." She says,"All that is important now is removing the spell from Present Bonnie."

"And how do we do that?" Caroline questioned,"From what you told me this Kai character isn't willing to do that...willingly." She says.

F Damon appeared at F Bonnies side with a smile,"Kai isn't as powerful as he seems think he is." He says, looking at P Bonnie,"He, like any being, has a weakness."

"Which is?" Stefan questioned.

F Damon's smile falls as F Bonnie steps forward,"Me." She states,"Kai and I use to be good friends."

"What happened? Why is he doing this to you then?" P Bonnie questioned.

"Well, Damon accused him -"

" I didn't ACCUSE him of anything." F Damon says,"I KNEW what he was up to and I confronted him on it."

"What did He accuse him of?" Caroline questioned.

F Bonnie sighed,"He accused him of trying to come onto me." She says.

"Well, did he?" Enzo questioned.

F Bonnie groaned,"Maybe."

F Damon fought back a growl,"Maybe?" He hissed,"The bastard KISSED you! And then he tried to convince you to leave your husband for him." He hissed.

Everyone glanced at F Bonnie, with wide eyes, who rolled her eyes,"God, would you let that go?" She groaned,"It's NOT like it worked out in his favor." She sighed,"I love my husband far to much to allow ANYONE to come in between us."

F Damon had to fight the urgency to kiss her fully on the lips. He really wanted to pull his wife into his arms and hold her but He didn't want to risk P Bonnie finding out who he was to her and do everything she can to prevent them from happening. He loves Bonnie far to much to risk losing his future with her,"Well, I assure you that your husband will be very happy and relieved to hear that." He says.

F Bonnie offers him a smile before turning towards P Bonnie,"Our husband is an amazing man. He's come a long way from being the man he once was." She says,"You and Damon are very close in the future. Don't push him away for his mistakes."

P Bonnie glanced over at P Damon,"Why shouldn't I?"

"He becomes one of the most important people in your life." She says,"The two of you are a lot closer than you think."

No one was paying attention to F Damon and P Damon who shared a glance before that familiar smirk forced its way onto their lips,"We think we found a way to get Kai to lift the spell," F Damon days.

"...but the two of you won't like it." P Damon says, glancing between P and F Bonnie.


	7. Chapter 7

*~I FINALLY updated again. Yay! Right!? Look, I just thought that you all should know that...I am working TWO jobs now which means I can't and won't be able to update as often as I, YOU ALL ALSO, want! Believe me...I am trying to balance it all but it's a lot more difficult than some may think. Anyway...I HOPE you all enjoy this chapter!

Oh, PLEASE...PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE TELL ME IF... adding pictures throughout the text is a thumbs UP or DOWN! I WANT AND NEED to know this because I don't want to change up anything and you all don't like it. My biggest Motivation to continue writing is ALL OF YOU so I HAVE to take your ideas and advice into consideration. So, SPEAK UP and LET IT FLOW!*~

"No! Leave me the hell alone!" P Bonnie hissed while glaring at P Damon,"I want you to leave!" She hissed, glaring at him before stalking passed him and towards the entrance of Mystic Grill, leaving him standing out in the night air alone.

F Bonnie and F Damon are close by watching and listening to everything,"Do you think it'll work?" F Bonnie questioned.

F Damon glances over at her and smiles,"Of course it'll work, wife of mine." He says before leaning over and kissing her lips. His fingers are instantly in her hair as he draws her closer. F Bonnie rests her hands on his waist as she steps closer, her body pressed into his own,"I've missed you." He rests his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

F Bonnie sighs as she lifts both hands to his cheeks,"I've missed you, too." She says before lifting her head and meeting his gaze,"I want to come home. I miss you, Damion, Steven and Carly. I want to be with our family but if I don't stop Kia...I won't have a family to go back home to."

He nods,"I know. I just want you back in my arms." He says,"I want to be able to kiss you in public again, whisper inappropriate things in your ear at dinner, snap CryBaby Gilbert's neck whenever she starts yacking about nothing...I just want you back home where it's safe." He states.

F Bonnie smiles and kisses his lips once more,"I'm coming back home to you and our family, I promise." She says,"I'm not going to let ANYONE, not even my past self, ruin what we have." She says, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

Damon smiles while wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her against him,"Good, because I'd hate to have to kill my best friend and slap time sense into the past version of my wife."

Bonnie slapped on on the chest before kissing his lips,"I love you, Damon Salvatore."

He smiles,"I love you, more, Bonnie Bennet-Salvatore.

Meanwhile in Mystic Grille, P Bonnie is sitting at a table alone sipping on a glass of coke. She hoped that scene with Damon would draw out the Kai guy and F Bonnie and Damon could capture him. She knew he was the bad guy in all this but she didn't understand exactly what he did that was so wrong. No one really told her what he did. All that was explained to her was that he put a spell on her and that the spell could destroy her future, a future that she was, apparently, very happy and content with.

If he put a spell on her she sure couldn't tell. She didn't feel any different. Nothing SEEMED different, Well, other than the fact that she and Enzo seemed closer. She even found her self thinking about loving the guy. Just the way he smiles made her stomach flips. And that voice, that sexy British Accent made her weak in the knees. And let's not forget about the way he let's the word 'Gorgeous' roll of his tongue. Pure Sexy!

As if hit by a semi Bonnie realized something. Her new found love for Enzo WAS the affect of the spell. She may not remember the last four years of her life but she KNOWS she NEVER looked at Enzo in ANY kind of romantic way. Not that Enzo isn't hot because, come on, he is. He is a very attractive man but he wasn't what she wanted. She knew what kind of man she wanted and it wasn't Enzo.

Damon. She thought suddenly.

She sat still at the sound of his name in her head. She had NO IDEA as to why his name would pop up in her head at this particular moment.

She remembers talking to Damon and them laughing a few times but she doesn't remember having any romantic feelings for him. At all. So, why did his name pop up?

"Why wouldn't they tell me about Enzo?" She asked herself before standing from her chair. She quickly paid for her drink and turned to leave only to bump into someone,"I'm so sorry." She says, looking up into a pair of blue eyes. She was taken back by how close he was but she took a step back.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was go in." He says with a smile,"Can't say that I regret it though."

P Bonnie raises a brow,"And why is that" she questioned, her arms crossed.

He leans in closer, his breath on her hear,"I wouldn't have bumped into the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls." He pulls away and meets her gaze.

She smiles and let's out a chuckle at that,"Wow, you're quick." She states,"You don't waste any time do you?"

He shakes his head,"I'm Kay Y." He holds out his hand for her.

Bonnie smiles,"Kay Y, that's different." She says.

He chuckled,"My parents were weird people." He says, causing her to smile. Seeing her smile caused his smile to widen. Bonnie Bennett was truly a beautiful woman. She was perfect in his eyes.

"I never got your name." He says.

"I know, I never gave it." She says with a smile.

"It is only fair that I know yours seeing as I've given my own." He states.

"Technically, You gave me your Nick name. I don't believe your parents would really name you Kay Y but I'll take that." She days before holding out her hand,"Call me Bon."

He nods,"Bon, it's a pleasure to meet you." He says.

"It's been a pleasure but I must go." She says ,"I have to meet up with a few friends."

He nods,"Until we meet again."

She shakes her head before walking away and out of Mystic Grille and towards a confused looking F Bonnie, F Damon and P Damon,"Bonnie, what are you doing? You're suppose to stay inside until Kai -" F Bonnie started but P Bonnie stopped her with a glare,"What's wrong?"

"When we're you IDIOTS going to tell me about Enzo!?" She hissed.

They all shared a glance,"What do you you mean? What about him?" P Damon sneered.

P Bonnie glances over at him,"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM DUE TO THE SPELL KAI PLACED ON ME!" She snapped, the wind picking up and blowing her hair all around her.

F Bonnie shared at glance with both Damon's before taking a step in her direction,"Bonnie, calm down. I know you're angry but we couldn't tell you until we figured out a way to put an end to the spell." She says,"We couldn't risk you not believing us."

"All of this could have been avoided if you'd just TOLD me who it is that we are married to." She hissed.

"Then what, Bonnie? I tell you who our husband is and you do everything in your power to avoid it?" F Bonnie hissed back,"Our husband isn't the man he is now which means the man he was when you met him isn't a man you'd see yourself falling in love with and creating a family with." She snapped,"So, with that being said...SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!"

P Bonnie glared at her future self,"Who are you talking to?" She snapped.

F Bonnie took a step in her direction,"I'm speaking to you, Bonnie Bennett of 2016, I will NOT have you or anyone else destroying my future all because you may or may not like the man we are married to." She moved to stand directly in front of her,"I will do whatever I have to in order to make sure that I have a future to go back to with my husband and our family."

P Bonnie, choosing not to respond to what she'd just said, held her gaze,"You said family...does that mean I have children?"

"Three to be exact." F Damon says with a smirk.

"What are their names?"

He glances at F Bonnie, Who nods, before turning back to her,"Damion, Steve and Carly. They look just like their mother." He says.

"Except Damion who looks just like his father." F Bonnie says with a smile, all tension from before gone.

"At least tell me what he looks like."

F Damon smiles,"Me." He says.

P Bonnie rolled her eyes,"Shut up, Damon." F Bonnie says just as P Bonnie does, causing them all to chuckle.

"He's a white male with black hair, blue eyes, a strong body structure, a strong jaw line and he has the softest hands ever." She says, blushing.

P Damon smirks,"Sounds like you and Mr. Hubby do a lot of touching."

She playfully glares at him,"We do...a lot actually." She says, causing P Bonnie to blush scarlet.

"Okay, that's enough, you're causing Bonnie over there to blush." Future Damon says with a smirk.

F Bonnie sighs and looks at her,"Just know that our husband is definitely worth fighting for and with." She states with a smile,"He's caused a lot of pain in our past but he makes up for it in our future."


	8. Chapter 8

It's been nearly a week since P Bonnie found out that her love for Enzo wasn't real but the cause of a spell that was put on her by Kai. Their plan to draw Kai out was still in Motion but P Bonnie had bother way to draw him out.

After her encounter with Kay Y she'd told Caroline and Elena about it and F Bonnie overheard them and asked her to describe him to her. After describing what he looked like, F Bonnie confirmed that it was indeed Kai that she had run into. It shocked P Bonnie because he genuinely seemed kind and happy to have her around for that little amount of time. After a bit of debate on whether or not she believed that Kay Y was indeed Kai P Bonnie finally agreed to continue with their plan. She would continue to pretend not to know who he really is and form a friendship with him. Once he became comfortable around her she and F Bonnie would cast a spell, once he was vulnerable enough, to take away his powers.

She was still finding it hard to believe that the man she met at the Grille was Kai but after what he did, making her believe she was in love with Enzo, she knew they had to stop him. They had to put an end to any future chaos he could cause for them. Now, she was highly pissed at everyone for not telling her about Enzo but she understood why they kept quiet. Apparently, her future and Damon's future was in her hands though she really didn't understand why her decisions affected Damon's future. Whenever she questioned either about it they skated around answering her directly.

Three Days Ago:

"Well, We are ver close in the future, BonBon," he states with a small smile," So any and everything that you do from this point on determines whether or not we have close future or not."

"What if I don't WANT to be close with you in the future?"

F Damon appeared before her, lifting a gentle hand to cup her cheek. Despite a part of her telling her to slap his hand away she doesn't. She actually found herself wanting to close her eyes and lean into his touch. Instead she just held his gaze as he seemed to step closer,"You're a very important part of my future, Bonnie Bennett. I can honestly stand here and tell you that I love you because I do." He states, shocking her beyond belief,"You're my best friend. You've helped me in ways that no one has ever had the patience to. Losing you is NOT an option for me." He says, his gaze never leaving her own.

P Bonnie closes her eyes as he leans in. She half expected for him to kiss her on the mouth. At least then it would tell her if he was the man she marries in the future but instead of a kiss on the mouth she feels pressure on her cheek. His lips linger before he slowly leans away just as she opens her eyes which were a bit wide in shock.

"What?" He questioned.

"I - I thought...I thought that you were - were going to um..."

"You thought that I was going to do what, BonBon?"

"Kiss me." She states, lowering her gaze to their shoes.

F Damon, despite everything in him screaming at him to kiss her, lifted his hand and placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. Once her green eyes met his icy blue gaze he smiles,"You are one of the most beautiful women I've ever come to know. Had I not been married I would not have hesitated to capture your lips with my own," He states bluntly, causing her to blush beneath his gaze,"but I love my wife. I'm IN LOVE with her and I would NEVER do anything to hurt her or cause her to lose all trust in me." He states.

P Bonnie just stands there gazing up at him. She wasn't staring at the Damon Salvatore she KNOWS but a different Damon. This man standing before her may have P Damon's face, eyes, lips, nose, hair and body but he definitely didn't have his mentality. He was so different from P Damon in so many ways and yet he was still...Damon. He was the type of man she could see a future with. He IS the man she could see a future with.

She takes step back and let's out a bitter, humorless chuckle,"Well, this is ironic." She states.

He raises a brow in confusion,"What's ironic?"

"I do everything that I can to avoid P Damon and yet here I am, standing before you, wanting to kiss you." She chuckles,"How can I not want you and yet want you at the same time?"

F Damon let's his famous smirk Grace his lips,"I'm a very irresistible man." He states,"I wouldn't be shocked if you started a Damon Salvatore Sexy Fan Club."

P Bonnie slapped his on the arm,"Shut up, Damon." She glares at him playfully.

He chuckles before she suddenly found herself in his arms, his chin resting on top of her head,"I know how much of a dick I was to you but don't shut me out just yet." He breaths,"Believe me when I say that no one dislikes Damon more than Damon dislikes himself."

Present:

P Bonnie sat next to Caroline and across from Elena lost in thought. She couldn't get what F Damon said about P Damon out of her head.

"I know how much of a dick I was to you but don't shut me out just yet." He breaths,"Believe me when I say that no one dislikes Damon more than Damon dislikes himself."

She couldn't see ANY part of Damon not liking himself. He was always so cocky and witty. He was to self absorbed and selfish to care about anyone but himself. This is DAMON SALVATORE we are talking about.

But that didn't stop her from wondering if what F Damon said about his past self was true. Did Damon REALLY not like himself? And if so...why was she so concerned?

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Elena reached across the table and placed a hand on hers.

Bonnie met her gaze a smiled,"I'm fine...just lost in thought."

"What are you thinking about?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know exactly why but...I can't stop thinking about Damon." She admitted.

Caroline glanced over at Elena before turning back to P Bonnie,"You're thinking about Damon? Which one?"

"Our time Damon."

"And you don't know why?" Elena questioned.

She shakes her head,"No. I can't seem to stop thinking about him or worrying. I get these sudden urges to call him and make sure he's alright." She says softly,"It's freaking me out."

"Well, you are unconsciously in love with the guy." Caroline states.

Bonnie groaned and slumped back against her seat,"How did I fall in love with the man who has taken so much from me?" She questioned out loud.

"I think I can help you with that." F Bonnies voice sounded from her right.

"How?"

"I can show you your - our - past memories." She states,"I can go back and allow you to see when, where and why you fell in love with Damon." She states just as both Damon's walked into the Grille, P Damon out in front.

Their gaze met instantly and she found herself wanting to know exactly how she fell in love with this man. So, with a sigh she takes her gaze from him and meets her own green eyes,"Okay, let's do this." She stands from her seat,"I want to know when, where and how I fell in love with him." She states, her gaze drifting behind F Bonnie and towards P Damon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**~Just a heads up... This chapter is mainly about P Bonnie retrieving her memories back about her and Damon's relationship. So, What you will be reading are her memories...some are ones you've already read about.**_

 _ **So, this IS a LONG chapter...the longest yet so...bare with me.**_

 _ **P.S...for anyone wondering why F Bonnie didn't suggest this before...She needed P Bonnie to agree to it. She knew she wouldn't because of her strong dislike for P Damon. So...Yeah.**_

P Bonnie lay on the couch with F Bonnie sitting beside her with her hand on her arm,"Are you sure about this? You don't HAVE to do this."

P Bonnie glances over at P Damon who was staring at her with a look she recognized as hope,"Yeah, I do." She says before turning her gaze back towards her future self,"I at least owe him that much. Looking into my past won't kill me. "

P Damon appeared before her before kneeling so that he was eye level with her,"As much as I want you to remember what we were to each other I don't want you to feel pressured into it."

P Bonnie couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Lifting her hand to his cheek she says,"I don't think I have much of a choose now." She says,"Not with you talking like that."

He smiles before a serious look appears on his face,"Thank you," he says,"I don't deserve to have you as a part of my life, in any way, but I can't deny how happy it makes me to know that I am still in your future."

P Bonnie glances over hi shoulder at a smirking F Damon,"Apparently, you're not the only one." She then turns to F Bonnie,"Can we get started?"

F Bonnie smiles and nods,"Sure, just close your eyes and count back from ten." She says.

So, closing her eyes, P Bonnie began counting back from ten,"10...8...7...6...5...4...3..." before she could finish she was pulled into a memory.

First Memory

 _ **They were married?**_

 _ **In the picture she was dressed in a beautiful strapless floral white and apple red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places while Damon was dressed in a black suit with a matching apple red tie and handkerchief. Bonnie was smiling at the camera while Damon stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her middle, smiling down at her with so much adoration and love that would make the most man gasp in shock.**_

 _ **"This has GOT to be a joke!" she gaped up at Damon.**_

 _ **His eyes widened in that creepy way they did whenever he was about to say something sarcastic or really stupid.**_

 _ **"Afraid not witch. Looks like we're happily married." he places the picture back onto the mantel.**_

 _ **Taking a deep breath, Bonnie turned away from him and started towards the stairs,"Where are you going, sweetie?" sarcasm dripped from his words.**_

 _ **She rolled her eyes,"Checking out the rest of the house you idiot."**_

 _ **Damon fake pouted,"Ouch, witch. You should be a lot nicer to me. I am your husband."**_

 _ **"I'd rather die all over again." she sneered.**_

 _ **Damon appeared in front of her at the top of the stairs,"Be careful with what you wish for. You might just get it." he grinned.**_

 _ **Glaring at him lifted her hand and slapped him,"Go to hell, Damon." she snapped before pushing past him and moving towards the first door to her left.**_

 _ **The room was huge. Huge and cream colored with a few splashes of red all around. There was a huge king sized bed set against the wall in front of her.**_

 _ **"The things Elena and I could do in that bed." Damon commented.**_

 _ **Bonnie's expression twisted up in disgust,"You're a disgusting pig." she spat over in his direction.**_

 _ **He smiled and leaned onto the tall dresser next to him,"Oh, honey, I've been called worse."**_

 _ **She rolled her eyes,"I'm sure." she says before taking one last glance around the room before making her way out and around the rest of the house.**_

 _Second Memory_

 _ **'Damon?' It was Bonnie. She'd entered the room while he was doing his video.**_

 _ **'Yeah?' his expression was soft and there was a small smile playing on his lips as he stared at her from the door way.**_

 _ **'Do you want Chilli and corn bread or chicken and waffles for dinner?' she'd asked him. She was dressed in a pair of shorts, a spigetti strap tank top, her hair was pinned up into a bun and the icing on the cake was the 'I Bite Back' apron that tied around her waist.**_

 _ **Bonnie watched him eye her apron and smiled but raised a warning brow, 'Don't you even think about it.' she says. 'Now, chilli or chicken and waffles?'**_

 _ **Damon smiles. 'Chilli.' he says. 'Good because I'd already started on the chilli.'**_

 _ **Damon chuckles. 'Then why ask me if you had already had your mind made up?'**_

 _ **She scoffed. 'It's called having manners.'**_

 _ **'And what if I didn't want Chilli?'**_

 _ **She shrugged. 'I would have saved it for another day and made the chicken and waffels.' she says before came into the recorders view, kissed his cheek and walked away. 'Dinner will be ready in ten and you BETTER be ready to eat.' she calls over her shoulder.**_

 _ **Damon turned his attention back to the camera and there was a bigger smile playing on his lips. 'Bonnie Bennett you are the most stubborn, annoying, generous and beautiful woman I've ever met and I've met a lot of women in my days.' his smile faded and was replaced with a serious look. 'You drive me insane and to the point of destruction. You're always calling correcting me when I'm wrong, you don't know when to stop talking, you're emotional and emoitonless at times, it's why I think you're Bi-Polar, and you're soft. I wat to snap your pretty little neck most of the times.' he says.**_

 _Tell me how you REALLY feel, Damon._

 _ **He looked like he was thinking about something.' I guess that's why I fell in love with you as hard as I did.' he finally admitts out loud for the first time since he realized that he'd started falling for the spunky Witch.**_

 _Wait - WHAT? Did he just - did he just say what I think he just sad? Bonnie rewinded the video and listened closely to him admit to her, over again, that he had fallen in love with her and hard. She begen shaking her head, "This CAN'T be happening right now."_

 _ **'Have you had enough time to digest what I've just said? If not then that's your problem because I can't take it back nor will I. I'm in love with you, Bonnie Bennett and I have no idea WHEN or HOW it happened. All I know is that...I want you in ways that I've never wanted any woman before. I want you in my life, I NEED YOU and am willing to do whatever it takes to have you with me.**_

 _ **Bonnie sat up and gazed at his reflection. Damon was in love with her? How had she not have known? Yeah, she noticed all the attention he'd been giving her and how more comfortable they'd gotten to each other and all the flirting he did with her but she thought he was just being...Damon. She thought that because they were now some what friends that the flirting and kindness came with. She never would have guessed that he'd fallen in love with her.**_

 _ **'If you're watching this video I must be dead and you're angry for me admitting this a bit too late. OR we got out of this place and are back home and I've made a complete ass of myself and you don't feel the same way about me that I feel about you.' Damon offered a weak smirk. 'Either way, I can't help how I feel and I can't take back what I've said. I'm in love with you Witch and if I am being honest with myself...I hope you feel the same way.'**_

 _Third Memory_

 _ **Bonnie kissed her grandmother's cheek before walking out of the front door, "Holy watercraft, wife of mine, you look ready to drop like a sack of potatoes." Damon's voice drifted to her ears the moment she stepped out onto the porch.**_

 _ **Bonnie rolls here eyes,"Thanks, annoying husband of mine, I didn't think you cared." she spat as she makes her way down the walk and out into the streets.**_

 _ **Damon appears beside her,"Of course I care." he says looking at her,"You're our only way out of this hell hole they call an afterlife." he says.**_

 _ **"Drop dead, Damon." she hissed, picking up her pace.**_

 _ **"Oooo, sorry sweet heart, already did that." he teases.**_

 _ **Bonnie rolled her eyes as she wraps her arms around herself. The air had gotten chilly since she'd been inside with her grams. Damon noticed her shivering so he dramatically took off his coat and wrapped it around her.**_

 _ **"Can't have you getting sick and annoying me even more than you already do." he says.**_

 _ **Bonnie ignored his remark and snuggled into his jacket,"Thank you." she says.**_

 _ **The House:**_

 _ **Bonnie stood over the stove stirring the pot of Spigetti and popping out the corn bread for her and Damon for dinner tonight. And because Damon was a vampire she mixed his portion of food with a bag of the blood bags he had stored in the basement.**_

 _ **"Dinners ready." she calls to him as she sets their plates down.**_

 _ **Damon appears in the kitchen and sniffs the air,"Smells amazing in her wife." he says as he takes a seat at the table.**_

 _ **"Wash your hands first, Damon." she scolds.**_

 _ **Damon glares at her before moving towards the sink and washing his hands.**_

 _ **"Happy?" he says with a fake smile.**_

 _ **"Very. Now shut up and eat." she says.**_

 _ **"You do know I won't be able to ACTUALLY enjoy this, right?" he groaned.**_

 _ **Bonnie just looked at him,"Just eat it, Damon." she says.**_

 _ **Sighing rather dramatically, Damon picked up a portion of spigetti on his fork, looked at it, then put it into his mouth. He began chewing slowly but then stopped and lifted his gaze towards Bonnie who was busy looking the news paper.**_

 _ **Swallowing his food, Damon opened his mouth to say something but Bonnie beat him to it,"You're horrible at hidding things. I found the blood bags hours ago." she lifts her gaze to meet his,"I thought seeing as we are stuck here together, I mind as well make it a little easier on you or at least make you feel...human again in some way. So, I added blood to your portion of the spigetti and cornbread." she says.**_

 _ **Damon glanced sown at his plate then met her gaze once more. He hadn't expected that from Bonnie at all. "Thank you, Bonnie." he says.**_

 _ **Bonnie gives him a small smile and a nod," You're welcome, now eat before it gets cold." she says before turning her attention back to the newspaper.**_

 _Fourth Memory_

 _ **Bonnie lifts the recorder and turns it on,"It's probably a waste of time recording anything but...Damon, Caroline, whoever finds this and you figure out how to work this stupid thing...first tell everyone that I'm sorry. Tell them that I tried, I really tried to make it work...um...you know I just miss it too much," she chokes up,"I miss talking to you, arguing with you, ordering take out... LAUGHING with you but um, spending every day here with no one to talk to, going WEEKS without speaking it's," she shakes her head.**_

 _ **"The loneliness, it's uh, I can't take it," she chokes on her words before taking a deep breath,"And I only know one way to turn it off. I'm sorry." she cries.**_

 _ **Bonnie lets out a long and much needed breath,"I love you, Damon Salvatore. " she says,"And I promise to tell you I love you the moment I get out of here." she says.**_

 _Fifth Memory_

 _ **"How many times must I tell you to stop calling me that?" Bonnies voice sounded from behind them.**_

 _ **Damon quickly turned around and met a pair of green eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black skinnies, a black top with a black leather jacket,"Bonnie?" he questioned in disbelief.**_

 _ **She offered a small smile,"The one and Only."**_

 _ **Bonnie touched Stefan's hand before he disappeared out of the room, leaving her alone to Damon."Bonnie-"**_

 _ **"You're a jerk." she says.**_

 _ **He knew that she was talking about the video he made about how deeply in love with her he is,"I know." he says.**_

 _ **"How could you leave a video confessing your love for me? I mean who does that?"**_

 _ **"I was out of options." he says.**_

 _ **"Options? What was so hard about just telling me?" she asked.**_

 _ **Damon shrugged,"I'm complicated." he says.**_

 _ **Bonnie just stands there staring at him. She missed him. Having no one to talk to for nine months had been hard on her. She took a deep breath when Damon took a step towards her.**_

 _ **"Damon." she says softly.**_

 _ **"Bonnie." he says with a smile while opening his arms.**_

 _ **Letting out a chuckle, Bonnie rushed forward and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. "Hahahaha." he laughs. "Oh, you made it!" he states.**_

 _ **Bonnie smiles as she tightens her arms around his neck, "I've missed you." she says.**_

 _ **Pulling away, Damon lowered her to her feet as he gazed into her eyes, "I've missed you, too, witch." he says.**_

 _ **Bonnie smiles as he cups her cheeks in his hands, "I'm still mad at you." she says.**_

 _ **He smiles, "I still love you." he says and lowers his lips down onto hers. Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her closer to him, their bodies pressed into each other. Bonnie melted into him, her knees going out beneath her. Damon chuckled against her lips as he held her up.**_

 _ **"Shut up, Salvatore." she says as she tilted her head to look at him.**_

 _ **He smiles down at her before his expression grew serious again,"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." he says seriously.**_

 _Sixth Memory_

 _ **"Elena, listen to me!" she says.**_

 _ **"Why should I listen to a word you say? You took Damon from me!" she hissed as she began banging in the invisible wall between them.**_

 _ **"I didn't take Damon from you! We're not even together!" she snapped.**_

 _ **"I heard you guys! You're MARRIED!" she screamed.**_

 _ **"On the other side, yes but that wasn't our doing. We woke up to find that we were married to each other somehow. We didn't knowingly get married!" Bonnie spat.**_

 _ **"So, you don't love him?" Elena questioned.**_

 _ **Bonnie glanced at Damon over her shoulder. She'd made herself a promise that she would tell him she loved him the moment that she saw him again. Here was her moment. Should she take it and risk pissing Elena off even more? Or should she lie and spare Elena's feelings like she's always done their entire friendship? Sighing, she turned her attention back to Elena,"No, Elena, I don't love Damon," she says.**_

 _ **Damon felt his heart drop just as Elena smiled,"I knew you didn't feel the same way about hi-"**_

 _ **"...I'm in love with him." Bonnie finishes. She knew Elena would flip her lid but she no longer cared about sparing her feelings anymore. All she's ever done is try and please everyone in her life and where has that gotten her? Dead on so many occasions, the death of her parents, grams and being trapped on the other side alone for months. She was done. It was finally time for her to start thinking about herself and what makes her happy...WHO makes her happy.**_

 _ **And it just so happens that Damon Salvatore made her happy. "What?" Elena snapped.**_

 _ **Bonnie shrugged,"You heard me, Elena. I'm in love with Damon." she states again. "Now, am I so in love with him that I want to get married, no but I am in love with him enough to want to be with him for as long as my life will allow me to." she says dropping her hand and the barrier that separated them.**_

 _ **"Why you little-"**_

 _ **Caroline snapped her neck once again before she could cause any harm to Binnie,"At this point, no one likes Elena." she says with a shrug before glancing back at Damon,"I will do my best to keep her away from Bonnie but in the meantime, you need to make her understand that no matter what she does or says you will NEVER want anyone else but Bonnie. Explain to her that you're in love with Bonnie, that you JUST WANT BONNIE." she says before picking up her limp body,"I'm going to take her home."**_

 _ **Damon nods,"Thank you." he says.**_

 _ **"You're welcome." she says before disappearing out of the room.**_

 _ **Bonnie turned to face him,"When did you and Caroline become friends?" she questioned.**_

 _ **He shrugged,"Blondie's-"**_

 _ **Bonnie folded her arms over her chest,"Damon." she warned.**_

 _ **He sighs,"For some unknown reason she reminded me of you." he says. "She was a part of you that I had that gave me hope that you would come back to me."**_

 _ **Bonnie smiles,"I never thought I would see the day that Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes would become friends." she gaped.**_

 _ **"Don't sound so shocked. A vampire and a witch fell in love with each other. Now, anything is possible." he says.**_

 _ **Bonnie playfully pushed him,"That's different." she says.**_

 _ **"How?" he questioned.**_

 _ **"You and I were forced to spend time together for four years."**_

 _ **"True but we could have chosen to live separate lives but we didnt. We chose to stay together." Damon says.**_

 _ **Bonnie shakes her head,"No matter what, you're going to find a way to make it seem like we WANTED each other all along, aren't you?"**_

 _ **He smirks at her,"You know me so well." he says.**_

 _ **Rolling her eyes, Bonnie looks down at his hand and intertwined their fingers. Damon looks down at their hands before meeting her gaze,"Are we really giving us a shot?" she asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I guess we are." he says.**_

 _ **"Just because we are giving us a shot doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with anything." she says.**_

 _ **Damon smiles and lifts his free hand to cup her cheek,"I don't ever expect you too, judegy." he says before lowering his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.**_

 _Seventh Memory_

 _ **"I don't remember loving you." she says blatantly,"I don't remember being trapped on the other side with you and or by myself. Nor do I remember forgiving you for every horrible and nasty thing you've ever done to me, my family and this town." Damon's face falls but he covers it with his famous poker face.**_

 _ **" All I remember is hating you and despising the ground you walk on. I remember wanting to end your existance -"**_

 _ **"If this is your way of making me feel better about you not remembering our relationship, I'd rather you keep it to yourself." he says, "I have to drop Stefan off." he says turning around to leave.**_

 _ **"...but a part of me; the part of me that loved you, that forgave you, that wanted you in my life; won't shut up. She won't let me walk away from you, she won't let me end whatever this is between between the two of you." she continues, stopping him in his tracks,"I can't stop thinking about you, about what we had, about what could have possibly changed between us that resulted in me falling in love with you. No matter how hard I try to just shut the door on you, I can't, that door just won't close." she admits.**_

 _ **By now Damon is gazing at her, along with everyone else, with wide shocked eyes. He was not expecting her to say any of that nor was he expecting it any time soon but she did. The part of her that still loved him couldn't walk away, which means that that side of her feelings are stronger than he could have imagine. "What are you saying, Bonnie?" he had to be sure she was saying what he was thinking. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions.**_

 _ **Bonnie took a few steps forward and stood directly in front of him,"I'm saying I - I want to be with you...or at least try and find what we had before." she says.**_

P Bonnie shot up gasping, before falling back down onto the couch as more images flooded her mind. They were all of her and Damon together in some way. Not only did she remember their time together but she could FEEL everything. She wasn't just seeing images but she could FEEL what it was like being with him.

She felt her heart beating rapidly every time he uttered the words...I Love You. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Bonnie?" She glances up to find P Damon kneeling beside her on the floor.

She turns her head to meet his gaze,"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He questioned with concern as he lifted a hand to caress her cheek.

She nods,"I'm fine." She says,"Just a little winded is all."

He let's out a sigh of relief before F Bonnie spoke up,"So...do you remember anything?" She questioned, hope in her eyes.

P Bonnie forced back a smile and sighs,"I - I can't," she says softly.

P Damon face twists up in disappointment before he covered it with a blank look,"We tried." He says , moving to stand but before he could P Bonnie reaches out and grabs a hold of the collar to his shirt.

"I can't believe you haven't kissed me yet." She says with a smile before pulling his lips down onto her own. His hands instantly cupped her face as he crushed his lips onto hers with much more urgency. He'd gone far to long without her lips on his and he'd be lying through his teeth if he said her lips weren't his every day craving.

In need of air, P Bonnie slowly pulled away, resting her forehead against his,"Hold...on...for...a minute." She breathes, her chest rising and falling quickly.

Damon smirks at how out of breath she is,"I always knew I could take away a woman's breath."

P Bonnie lifts her head and playfully glares at him before flicking him on the nose,"Ass butt." (Shout out to Supernatural)

He chuckles,"I love you, too."

Her heart almost burst from her chest at what he says. She missed hearing those words escape his lips and being directed at her. With a small smile she cups his face and gazes into his eyes,"I love you, Damon Salvatore." She says softly, caressing he is cheek,"I will forever love you."

He smiles,"I love you, too, Bonnie Bennett." He states,"I will love you forever...well, that is until Stefan bores me to DEATH talking about his squirrel diet."

She chuckles softly before pulling him into another passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

P Bonnie sat on the couch next to P Damon with her hand in his. She finally knew why she fell in love with P Damon.

"So, tell us. How and why did you fall in love with Damon?" Tyler questioned.

P Bonnie glances over at P Damon, who has a smirk on his lips,, before turning her gaze towards Tyler,"Honestly, Tyler, I can't put into words exactly the reason behind how I allowed myself to fall in love with Damon but I can do my best to explain why." She says.

"Well, go on, explain!" Caroline squealed as she sat cross legged on the floor in front of them with a pillow in her lap,"This is going to be good."

P Bonnie couldn't help but smile,"Okay, um, where do I even begin?" She asked herself.

"How about the first moment you no longer held hatred for Damon here." Alaric suggested.

"Alright, that's easy enough." She says,"I would have to say the moment I no longer held hatred for Damon was after we'd been trapped on the other side for five months. We'd just left grams place and were back at the place we thought we'd forever call home."

"Grams was alive?" Caroline questioned.

P Bonnie nods,"Yes. I was so happy to see her and spend more time with her. She, of course couldn't stand Damon." She chuckled.

"What a shocker." Matt spat sarcastically.

"She's was warming up to me." P Damon says.

"Anyway, that night I'd made us dinner. I remember thinking about how hard it must be for Damon being trapped over there with his least favorite person, vice versa, and how much he missed Stefan." She says, glancing and meeting the younger Salvatore's gaze,"While I was in the kitchen I could see into the living room where Damon sat staring at an old picture of the two of you when you were human. I remember the look of anguish, regret on his face. And maybe I was wrong but," She turned her attention to P Damon who was staring at her,"I saw a part of him that longed to be human again, to be able to feel and do as humans did and not be the monster he saw himself as. So, I wanted to help with that. I knew I couldn't make him human again but I could make sure he would be able to enjoy human food as we do." She says with a smile.

"How did you do it?" Elena questioned.

"She added blood to my portion of the food." P Damon answered, his gaze still fixed on P Bonnie,"She'd found the blood bags I had scratched and mixed it in with everything that I would be eating."

"And? Come on, don't stop now!" Caroline groaned.

Damon lifted a hand to cup P Bonnie's cheek,"I hadn't felt so human since the night I was turned." He says with a small smile playing on his lips,"Thanks to Bonnie."

P Bonnie chuckled,"He devoured it in less than ten minutes." She says as he drops his hand and takes hers again,"I don't think he even chewed any of it. I think he just swallowed everything whole."

Everyone let out a laugh but both Damon's,"That was the happiest day of my life." F Damon says,"I was given that small window of humanity, something I hadn't felt in decades." He says.

"The happiest day of your life?" P Damon questioned.

"Well, besides the day I married my wife and gave birth to our children." He says with a wide smile.

"So, what, after that the two of you just fell in love?" Tyler questioned.

"No, dog, it wasn't that simple." P Damon spat with a deadly glare.

"We slowly but surely became friends." P Bonnie says softly,"Yes, he was still his annoying, cocky and self absorbed self but it had become...tolerable."

"And her constant nagging and complaining about everything I do hadn't driven me crazy." P Damon says with a smirk.

"Soooooo, when did you realize that you were in love with Bonnie?" Caroline asked excitingly.

P Damon glances up at F Damon with a knowing look,"Why don't you answer that question, Mr. Maturity?" P Damon says with a sarcastic smile.

F Damon smiles,"No, I'll leave that to you, dick head."

"Would the two of you please shut up and just answer the Damn question?" Caroline hissed.

"Bonnie and I had been trapped on the other side for two years and we'd become...friends if one must put a title to it." he says,"One night we were having dinner and Bonnie looked at me with the most genuine smile and said she hated that we were trapped there but she wouldn't want to be trapped with anyone else but me." His eyes traveled towards P Bonnie,"It was then that I realized my feelings for the tough little witch."

P Bonnie smiles at him,"I was in denial about my feelings for Damon. I mean, I was falling for a man who'd caused me so much loss. So, how could I be falling in love with him?" She said, turning to look at everyone in the room,"It wasn't until watching that video of Damon telling me how he felt that I realized that I could no longer deny how much I love him."

"When did you realize you started having feelings for him? What happened?" Matt questioned.

"Well, I'd gotten sick with some virus. I believed it to be the flu but Damon swore it was something else." She says, squeezing his hand,"Anyway, he took care of me. He made sure I ate, slept, bathed and that I was comfortable. He made me laugh and for that entire time I forgot that I was trapped in some unknown reality in a time with a man I never, in a trillion years, saw myself having feelings for." She turns and meets P Damon's gaze,"It was then that I realized that I'd began falling for Damon Salvatore."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Caroline squealed in excitement,"The two of you are just so damn cute! I can't believe that this, the two of you in love, has happened!" She says, appearing beside P Bonnie,"I am sooooooo happy for you." She says, pulling her into an embrace.

P Bonnie wrapped her in an embrace,"Thank you, Care. I really am happy." She says pulling away.

"Okay, now that THAT is over with, I have just ONE question." Alaric says.

"And what's that my friend?" F Damon questioned with a smirk.

Stefan, knowing the look on Alaric's, stepped forward,"Does this,getting P Bonnie to remember WHY she fell in love with P Damon in the first place, mean that you, F Damon, are married to F Bonnie?"

F Bonnie stepped forward,"No, It doesn't mean we're married'" She lied quickly.

"Well, then why did you two work so hard to get them back together?" Tyler questioned.

"That's an answer I would like to know, also." P Bonnie says, getting to her feet,"If we're not married in the future, like you say we're not, why do every thing you can to get us back together?"

F Bonnie and F Damon shared a glance before turning their gazes onto P Bonnie,"That's a very good question." F Bonnie says with a fake smile.

"In that case...let's hear it." P Bonnie says.


	11. Chapter 11

F Bonnie glances around at everyone, her gaze landing on P and F Damon. What was she to say? How was she going to get out of this one, "Okay, um -"

"We get married." F Damon says suddenly.

F Bonnie stares at him with wide eyes, "Damon!" she hissed.

"They were going to find out sooner or later." he says.

P Bonnie takes a few steps forward, her gaze never leaving F Damon, "We - We're married?" she gaped.

He nods, "Yes...or at least we were married." he says before taking a deep breath, "Five years into our relationship, I gathered up enough courage to ask you to marry me. Of course, you turned me down." he lets out a soft chuckle, "It took another seven months for you to finally say yes to marrying me. Anyway, we got married and remained married for at least seven years before you filed for divorce." his voice had dropped and his eyes shifted to the floor.

"What happened?" P Bonnie questioned.

F Bonnie decided that it was time for her to speak up, "That we can't tell you." She says softly,"We've already risked our future telling you this. We can't tell you anything else."

P Bonnie glances up at P Damon who met her gaze and gently squeezed his hand,"I can't believe we don't make it." She says almost in a whisper.

"Was it because of me?" P Damon questioned, going along with them, turning his gaze onto his future self,"What did I do to fuck this up?" He all but growled.

F Damon takes a few steps forward,"You - WE - didn't do anything." He says,"What happened wasn't your fault." He says.

"It was our fault." F Bonnie says, stepping forward,"We wanted kids and because Damon's a vampire he can't procreate." She says softly,"We grew apart. I couldn't accept the fact that I could never have his kids." She says softly.

P Bonnie glances over at F Damon, "I'm so sorry." she says.

He shakes his head, "There is NOTHING for you to be sorry about," he says, "I understood where you were coming from and I knew one day it would happen. You wanted kids and I couldn't give them to you." he says.

P Bonnie shakes her head and takes a deep breath as she squeezed P Damon's hand, "I won't let that happen. I won't end what we have together all because you can't give me children." she says, "Well find another way."

F Damon appeared before her kneeling, his hands on her thighs, "I love you, Bonnie Bennett. I will always love you." he states, gazing into her eyes, ignoring his past self who sat glaring at him, "Just because we are separated doesn't mean I stopped loving you because I didn't. I couldn't even if I wanted to. You became the first woman to love me fully and whole heartedly." He states,"You're the reason I have my wife and why I have the beautiful children I have back home. You were and still are the love of my life."

P Bonnie held his gaze as tears formed in her eyes,"You love me? What about your wife? How does she feel about this?"

F Damon smiles,"She understands completely. She knows how I feel about her and she's completely okay with it." He says,"You know my wife."

P Bonnie raised a brow,"I do?"

He nods,"Yes and you're very close." He says.

P Bonnie glanced around at Elena and Caroline,"You're married to Elena or Caroline?" She questioned with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Are you jealous?" He questioned with a smirk.

She glares at him,"No."

He chuckles,"There's no need to be jealous, BonBon. I don't marry Elena or Caroline in our future." He says,"I couldn't marry them after falling in love with their best friend."

P Damon glares at F Damon,"Okay, We get it. Now, would you back off my woman? I'd hate to have to send you back home with my fist in your face." He growled.

F Damon chuckles,"I'm not, in any way, concerned about you." He says,"You should be thanking me instead of threatening me."

"Why is that?"

"I've secured a future for us that you won't want to fuck up." He says with a smile.

"I can secure my own future." P Damon says.

"Have I always been this stubborn and pig headed?" F Damon asked out loud.

"Yes!" Every one says at once.

"If I wasn't happy with the future I have I would tell you all to kill me now." He says.

"We still could." Caroline says.

F Bonnie chuckles,"You haven't changed much."

"I still don't like Damon in the future?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, no, you do. You're really good friends actually but you two do argue occasionally and you talk about staking him a few times to shut him up." F Bonnie laughs.

"Us? Friends? Hell must have frozen over if Damon and I are friends." Caroline says.

F Damon chuckles,"You love me." He says before turning back towards P Bonnie who sat staring at him,"What we have is the most important thing to me and no one or anything could ever change that."

P Bonnie smiles at him before leaning forward and kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck,"Thank you." She says.

He returned her embrace, burning his face into the nape of her neck,"I love you, Bonnie Bennett." He says.

"I love you, both, Damon Salvatore." She says.

"Okay, that's enough, Romeo. Hands off." P Damon says, wrapping his arm around P Bonnie and pulling her into him,"If you want someone to hug...go hug your wife." He spat.

F Damon chuckles,"If only you knew." He says holding his gaze,"If only you knew."


	12. Chapter 12

P Bonnie sat on her front porch just watching the clouds float across the blue sky. Yesterday had been a long day and she needed to clear her head. Knowing that she and Damon get married, stays married for five years then gets a divorce tore at something inside her. She loved Damon and to find out that they get a divorce, it didn't - her heart broke. How could she let not having the ability to have his children drive them apart? She knew the moment she started falling for him that they'd never be able to have children together so why let that be the reason their marriage ends?

"Mind if I join you?"

P Bonnie glances up to find F Damon staring down at her,"Sure." she says on ng over to let him sit.

"Thank you."

"Wow." she chuckles.

"What?"

"You really have changed. You said thank you."

F Damon smiles at her,"Yes, well, only to you."

She nods and looks down at her hands,"Was I nasty to you?" she questions.

"What do you mean?"

"During the divorce. Was I ever - nasty to you in any way?" she looks to her right to meet his piercing gaze.

He shakes his head,"Never."

She takes a deep breath and lets it out through her nose,"So, it was a peaceful divorce. Good."

F Damon reaches over and takes her hand,"Bonnie, do not stress yourself on what will come or you will miss out on what is now." he states,"Do not allow your fear of the future withhold from you the gift of the present. No one wants to live a life full of regrets."

"How can I do that when I'm told that we don't make it?" she says softly, "How can I not let the future scare me when the future I want will only last five years?"

F Damon fought a battle within himself as he gazed over at the younger version of his wife. She was upset and he could see her heart breaking in her eyes and all he wanted to do was fix everything for her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, kiss her full on the mouth and tell him that they indeed _have_ a future. A future that makes it past five years, even ten. He wanted to tell her about their three beautiful children and about how all of their friends, their family, are still together. And how everyone decided to move to Seattle, Washington. He just wanted to make her smile again, he'd do anything to see her smile but he knew he couldn't let her know about their future. It was bad enough that P Damon knows.

"The love we shared, the love we still share, is not lost to us. I still love you as I did the day I realized my feelings for you, that will never change."

"What about your wife? How does she feel about that or does she not know?"

"She knows." he says with a smile.

"And?"

"My wife is a very understanding woman. She knows that I will never stop loving you. She understands that I love you and will forever love you, no matter what." he says.

"Yes, she does." F Bonnies' voice sounded behind them, "His wife know exactly how she feels about you and she understands that nor does she question it." she says as she walked up the porch steps and moved to stand beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

F Damon smiles, "She's a very understanding woman, my wife."

F Bonnie chuckles, "She really is. She puts up with a lot concerning Damon here."

"I'm lucky she hasn't walked away from me." he says softly.

F Bonnie squeezes his shoulder gently, "Now, that is something you never have to worry about. I know your wife and she would never do that. Leaving you is not an option for her."

"Why not?" P Bonnie questioned.

"Yes, why not?" this time it was P Damons' voice that sounded.

Everyone looked up and see him heading their way, "What is this? Having a Future Past Bonding session without me?" he questioned with a smirk as he made his way onto the porch and beside P Bonnie.

F Bonnie ignores him and continues, "She loves him far too much to leave him. Damon is the love of her life. How can she leave the man who's made her the happiest she's ever been?"

P Damon looks at her with a smile, "She loves him so much that she's willing to put up with all of his flaws?"

She nods, "Yes but don't assume that she can't and won't put him in his place because, vampire or not, she can."

P Damon smiles for a moment before a frown found its way onto his face, "His wife, does she ever have regrets of marrying him?"

F Bonnie knew what he was asking and smiles as she shakes her head, "No, not once." she says, "Despite everything I know you would love her." she says, looking at him and P Bonnie.

"So, you don't hate her for marrying Damon?" P Bonnie asked.

F Bonnie shakes her head, "Not at all. I love Damon and all I want is for him to be happy."

"And all I want is for Bonnie to be happy." F Damon says.

"And he's happy with his wife. How can I not be happy for him?"

"What about us? Do we get married?" P Bonnie asked F Bonnie.

F Bonnie smiles, "Yes, we are married. He's amazing."

P Bonnie glances back at P Damon before meeting F Bonnies' gaze, "Do we have any children?"

"Now, I've already revealed too much."

"Please?"

She sighs, "Yes but I'm not telling you how many." she says with a serious look.

P Bonnie smiles,"Thank you."

F Damon places a hand on P Bonnies' hand,"Why don't we all head back to the manor? I'm sure everyone is wondering where the Future and Past Us have gone."

"Damon's right. We should get going." F Bonnie says.

"Wow, you have changed." P Damon chuckles.

"What do you mean?" F Bonnie asked.

"You admitting that I'm - we're - right? Hell must have frozen over." he laughs, "I never thought I'd hear those words coming from your mouth." he says.

"Shut up, Damon."

"How do those words taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Like vinegar." P Bonnie says before F Bonnie could.

F Bonnie smiles at her past self, "Thank you."

P Bonnie nods, "We're welcome."

 _ **I know! It took me long enough to update a chapter, I know! I've been busy with work, signing up for school again and moving. My life has been a bit chaotic lately.**_

 _ **I'm sorry it took me months to post this but it's here now so...Please don't cut my head off!**_

 _ **I still love ALL of YOU!**_

 _ **Kisses and Wedgies!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Remember :

P Bonnie = Present Bonnie P Damon = Present Damon

F Bonnie = Future Bonnie F Damon = Future Damon

"Where the hell were the four of you at?" Caroline questioned with her arms crossed over her chest.

P Bonnie smiles while shaking her head. "Calm down, Care. We were at my house," she says moving passed her. "I needed some time to myself after yesterday."

"And the three of them just so happens to stumble up your porch steps?"

"Actually, we moved up her steps gracefully, blonde," P Damon says with a smirk.

"Go stake yourself, Damon," Caroline spat.

"Damon. Caroline. That's enough, cool it," P Bonnie scolds the two bickering vampires while massaging her temples.

"Are you alright, over there, gorgeous?" Enzo questioned.

Everyone looks over at Bonnie who was slowly walking over towards the couch. "I'm fine. I just have sort of a headache," she says while taking a seat.

Both P Damon and F Damon raced to her side. "Are you sure it's just a headache, Bonnie?" P Damon asked.

"Do you feel weird or anything? Nothing is out of the ordinary is it?" F Damon questioned.

P Bonnie shakes her head. "No, it's just a headache...Damon...and Damon," she says softly. "Stop overreacting."

F Bonnie slowly made her way towards her past self, kneeling down before her. "Bonnie, after everything that's happened lately can you really blame them for being on guard?"

P Bonnie lifts her head to meet her older self's gaze before shaking her head. 'No, I guess not,"

"Okay, seriously, this isn't freaking anyone else out?" Tyler blurts out suddenly. "Seeing Damon and Bonnie talk to themselves, literally, doesn't bother any of you in any way?"

Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan, Matt, and Enzo stares at him for a serious moment before they all burst out into laughter. Tyler glares at all of them. He didn't like being laughed at.

"Alright, you jackasses, it's not that damn funny," he snapped.

"You're a freaking werewolf, man," Matt says in between laughters,"You turn into a big ass wolf. How can this freak you out?" he asked while pointing towards both Bonnie's and both Damon's with a smile.

Tyler shrugs. "I don't know. It just does," he growls.

P Bonnie smiles at Tyler. "It's okay to be freaked out, Tyler," she says softly, ignoring the pain in her head. "If I were watching this from your point of view, I would probably react the same way."

"Thanks, Bon."

"Now, if the four of you don't leave Tyler alone, I'm going to turn you all into goldfish," she threatens.

"You can't do that," Jeremy stated confidently. "Not possible."

Both Bonnie's smile at him. "Would you like to test that accusation?" they questioned at once.

Jeremy's smile fell and is replaced with a nervous glance.

"What? You don't have anything to say?" F Bonnie says with a chuckle.

"Yeah. You were just so confident a few seconds ago," P Bonnie says. "What happened?"

Jeremy lets out a nervous chuckle before scratching the back of his neck.

"Leave the poor kid alone," F Damon says.

"Wow. Damon defending Jeremy?" Enzo says with a smirk. "Hell must have frozen over or your wife must have done a number on you," he laughs.

F Damon glares at his friend old friend. "Go to hell," P Damon spat before his future self could.

Enzo smiles.

Suddenly, P Bonnie lets out a painful groan while clutching her head in her hands. "Ugh!"

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" Caroline flashed to her side.

"I don't know! My head feels like it's on fire," she cries out, lowering her head in between her knees as she rocked back and forth on the couch.

Everyone watched in a panic as P Bonnie began to glow a bright white color and her groaning grew louder. The light grew stronger and brighter and everyone had to cover their eyes from the burning brightness.

"Bonnie!" P Damon yells as he tried to look passed the bright white light but failed.

"Damon!" P Bonnie's scream is heard one last time before the light disappears, leaving P Bonnie nowhere in sight.

"What the - Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena screams.

"Where the hell is she?" P Damon hissed. "Where the hell is my wife?"

"I don't know," F Bonnie says in a panic. "...but I have a good idea as to what just happened."

P Damon appears directly in front of her, nostrils flared, eyes desperate. "What happened to her?"

F Bonnie looks over at F Damon before meeting P Damon's gaze. "I believe she was summoned,"

"Summoned?" Elena questioned while wrapped in Tylers' arms.

"Summoned by who?" Asked Stefan who now had his arms wrapped around Caroline.

"We're not sure," F Damon says.

"Could it be Kai?" Matt questioned.

P Damon turns his stare onto Matt, a glare etched on his face. "It better not be or he's going to wish he was never conceived," he hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"So, what do we do? We have no idea who summoned her or where they've summoned her too," Jeremy states. "How are we going to find her?"

"I can try and locator spell but there's a fifty percent chance it may not work," F Bonnie says.

"Do it anyway," P Damon says. "I am not losing her again,"


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie stirs, a soft groan escaping her lips, before she slowly sat up rubbing her head. The headache was still there but it wasn't as bad as it was a moment ago.

Taking a deep breath, she finally opens her eyes and looks around.

"Where the hell am I?" she gasped as she looked around.

She had no idea where she was. Well, she was in a bedroom but she didn't know who's bedroom. Nothing looked familiar. Slowly, she pushed herself up off the bed she was on and headed towards the bedroom door.

Quickly, she yanks the door open and peeks out into the hallway. When she saw and heard no one, she quickly runs out of the room and towards the stairs, running down them faster than she ever thought she could run.

Once she hit the last step, she rushed towards the front door.

"Bonnie?"

The sound of her name startles her and she turns around, quickly, with her fists raised. When she came face to face with the person that called her name she lowered them.

"Caroline?"

Caroline stares at her for a moment, then shakes her head. "You're not Bonnie," she says softly. "I mean, you are Bonnie Bennett, you're just not _**my**_ Bonnie Bennett," she says.

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean I'm not _**your**_ Bonnie Bennett?" she questioned."Where am I?"

Caroline begins to twirl a strange her hair around her finger, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Caroline, what did you do?"

"It was an accident, okay? I was trying to summon _**my**_ Bonnie," she says.

"Caroline..."

"...you're in Seattle, Washington...the year 2024,"

Bonnie's eyes widen. "Caroline!"

"I know! I know! I know!" Caroline cried out. "I messed up,"

"You need to send me back home," Bonnie says.

"I don't know how," Caroline says. "Can't you send yourself back?"

"I'm not as advanced as your Bonnie is! I don't know how to travel back in time." Bonnie groans in frustration.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry."

Bonnie sighs. "I know, Caroline," she takes another deep breath. "We really need to figure out a way to get me back to my time. I can only assume that Damon is losing his mind right now."

Caroline smiles at the mention of Damon. "So, I take it you've met Future Damon and Bonnie?"

Bonnie nods. "Yeah, I have."

"So, what did you think? Did you freak out?"

"Why would I freak out?"

"When you found out that they're married, that didn't freak you out? The two of you use to hate each other."

"Oh, that. At first it was a little difficult to swallow but after a while I kind of got use to the idea," she frowns. "That is until they told me about us getting divorced five years into our marriage."

A look of confusion stains Caroline's face. "A divorce...?"

"Look, Caroline we have to find a way to send me back." Bonnie says softly. "I can't stay here."

Caroline went to reply when the sound of a door being opened and closed so fed. "Aunty Caroline, we're home!" came three voices, two boys and a girl.

"Damion, Steven, Carly...in here!" Caroline's voice carried.

Bonnie heard feet rushing and getting louder before three of the most adorable and beautiful children were standing directly in her line of sight.

"Wow. They're beautiful," she gasped.

The moment she spoke the three of them turned their attention to her, their eyes widening at the sight of her.

"Mom! You're back!" they rushed forward and wrapped her in an embrace.

Bonnie catches them in her arms but stares at them in confusion. "Mom?" she questioned.

The young girl, with her same green eyes, looks up at her. "We've missed you, so much, mommy," she says softly.

"Yeah, you've been gone a long while," says the young boy with black hair and electrifying blue eyes.

"Damion's right, Mom," says the young boy who, with blue green eyes and dark Amber hair, looked to be the middle child. "You have."

Bonnie looks up at Caroline, eyes wide, as it dawns on her that these three beautiful beings were her children. Her and Her husband's children.

But who is her husband? Who blessed her with children?

"Where's dad, mom?" Steven questions.

Bonnie looks down at him in awe, before looking at the other two. She couldn't believe they were hers, or would be hers. She couldn't believe she would give birth to three beautiful children.

"Well, dad is a bit tied up right now but he will be back soon," she says, instantly caressing his cheeks.

"Promise?" Carly questions.

Bonnie turns to her and smiles, before cupping her cheek. "I promise. I will do everything in my power to make sure he comes back to us," she says.

"Dad loves you, loves us, far too much to stay away for too long," Damion says.

Bonnie caresses his cheek, then rests her hand on his shoulder. "The three of you are hard not to fall in love with and to stay away from," she says before looking up at Caroline. "Will you do me a favor?"

Caroline nods. "Sure."

"Will you please get me my wedding photo?"

She watched Caroline swallow a lump in her throat before turning around and walking over to the fire place. She reached for a frame, turned around and crossed the room towards her. She held the picture close to her chest, for a moment, before sighing and handing it to her with the picture faced down.

Bonnie watched her as she told the children to come and stand by her for a moment. "Is everything alright?" Damion questions.

"Yes, everything is alright. Mommy is just going to need a little space right now," Caroline says with a soft smile.

Bonnie, taking a deep breath, looks down at the frame and slowly turns it over. Her eyes widened, her brows touched her hairline, her jaw slacked and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She couldn't believe what she was staring at... _who_ she was staring at standing next to her in a black suit.

Her eyes instantly fell onto Damion. He had his father's exact eyes, hair and jaw bone. If she didn't know any better she would swear she didn't birth him but his father had. Now that she was really looking at him, she noticed how he looked just like his father, so much that it was scary.

"Damon," she gasped before looking down at her wedding picture.

It was Damon.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie sat on the couch, that apparently belongs to her, and stared at the photo of her and Damon.

On their wedding day.

She was still in shock. F Damon and F Bonnie lied to her. They told her that she and Damon had gotten a divorce because he could give her children and yet in the other room were her three beautiful children.

"Bonnie?"

She looks up from the picture to meet Caroline's gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"I just found out that Damon and I are married with three children." She says as Caroline came closer. "That's a lot to swallow."

Caroline sat down beside her. "Are you and Damon together back in your time?"

Bonnie nods. "Yes."

"Then why are you so shocked about your marriage to him?"

Bonnie looks at her. "My future self and future Damon told me that we'd gotten divorced because he couldn't give me children." She said softly. "Yes, not twenty feet from me are my three beautiful children."

Caroline takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm so sorry this has hit you so hard and suddenly."

Bonnie takes a deep breath and releases it. "What are they like?"

"The kids?"

Bonnie nods. "Yes."

"Well, Damion, despite how much like Damon he looks like, is a more like you, and so is Carly but she has a lot of Damon in her." Caroline says. "And Steven is a mixture of you both but all three of them share some of Stefan's qualities, too."

"Are they vampires, witches or both?" Bonnie questions.

"Both, but you and Damon have been teaching them to control their magic and vampire abilities in public." Caroline takes her hand. "Plus, you placed a blocking spell in their powers."

"A blocking spell?"

She nods. "It keeps them from emotionally using their powers. It keeps their power from being driven by anger, sadness or grief."

Bonnie nods. "That makes sense." She says. "How do they feel about being half vampire and half witch?"

Caroline chuckles. "They love it. They love going hunting with Stefan, me and Elena."

Bonnie sits up straight in the couch. "So, you and Elena are - "

"After too many years, yes, Elena and I are friends again." She says softly. "It took me a long time to forgive that girl for what she treated you and for what she tried to do to you."

Bonnie threw her arms around Caroline's neck. "I'm so happy to hear that." She chuckles. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at her forever."

Caroline chuckles. "I could have but you, Damon, Stefan and the kids helped me."

Bonnie draws back. "Hey, what about Jeremy, Matt and Tyler? Are they still alive?"

Caroline smiles widely. "Yes, and you will be surprised with how everything tired out."

"Tell me."

"I don't know. You already know to much." Caroline argues.

"Yeah, so one more thing won't hurt."

After a long moment, Caroline caves. "Tyler got married to a vampire and Jeremy and Matt are both vampires!"

"What?!"

"I know but it was the only way to be with their wives."

Bonnie's eyes widen. "They're married, too?"

Caroline nods. "Yup."

"Is Elena married?"

She nods.

"To who?"

"You already know him."

"I do?"

Caroline nods. "Mmhmmm. You've known him since high school and not long after high school did he develop one hell of a bite."

Bonnie sits there for a moment, thinking, before her eyes widen and her jaw slacked. "No. Freaking. Way!"

"Yes, way! It was a shock to us all but it happened."

"How? I never knew they even liked each other in that way."

"Neither did I but after you and Damon for married they kind of just...hit it off?" She chuckles.

Bonnie shakes her head. "Wow. Elena and - I'm stunned."

"You'll get use to it."

Bonnie shakes her head. "I don't know if I can." she laughs. "That is a lot to take in."

Caroline takes her hand. "I know it is but you will get through this. You're Bonnie Freaking Bennett. You're the strongest woman I've ever known. If anyone can get through this it is you." she says softly with a smile. "If I've ever had faith in anyone it's you."

Bonnie smiles at her. "Even in the future you still know what to say to make me feel better."

Caroline smiles brightly. "Of course. You're my best friend. I'd hope I knew ways to make you feel better."

Bonnie chuckles then looks in the direction her children had disappeared in. "Do you think the three of them will be alright with me being here until I figure out a way back?"

"Why wouldn't they be? You're their mother."

Bonnie felt her heart nearly explode when Caroline called her their mother. She never thought she'd have children and yet she was a mother to three beautiful children. And a wife. To Damon Salvatore. Her life was perfect.

"True but not this version of me. I'm the younger version of their mother." She points out. "I just don't want to make things uncomfortable for them or confuse them."

Caroline sighs. "Bonnie, sweetie, they love you. Whether or not you are the future Bonnie Bennett or the past Bonnie Bennett, you are still their mother." she says with a chuckle. "They love every and any version of you. As do I."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." Caroline says. "Would you like to speak with them? Get to know them while you're here?"

Bonnie's eyes lit up. "I would love too."

"Great. I'll go and get them." Caroline says before disappearing from the room.

Bonnie takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She went to exhale but before she is given the chance to, her three very beautiful children, and Caroline, we're standing right in front of her with smiles in their faces. She really couldn't believe they were her and Damon's children. They look so much like the both of them that it's scary.

"Hello." Bonnie says, pushing to her feet.

"Hello, mommy." The three of them said at once.


End file.
